The Christmas Ball
by CopperPrincess
Summary: James really wants to take Lily to the ball. Will she accept? What will happen at the dance? Find out! Oh, and I love reviews. Let me know if you want me to keep going with this story.
1. The Asking

"Hey! What the-?" said Lily, confused. "Who threw that?"

She turned around on the bench she was sitting on in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Honestly, could no one just eat in_ peace_?

"Potter!" she yelled.

"What Evans?" came the laughing reply.

"I know you threw that paper ball at me. Why? And apologize while you're at it," Lily said sharply, hands on hips, hips cocked, eyes glaring.

"What paper ball?" he asked, shaking from trying to suppress laughter.

"This one!" Lily said, exasperated, and showed him the offending paper.

"Oh, that," he said, and continued shaking.

"Well?"

"Wanna go to the Christmas Ball with me?" he asked.

"You've got a lot of nerve Potter," Lily replied, giving him "the look".

"Is that a yes?" he asked, excited and hopeful.

"It's a no. Throwing crap at me isn't helping your cause," and with that, Lily spun away to walk to her first class of the day, Transfiguration. She was a little early, but McGonagall was already sitting at her desk in the front of the classroom.

"Um, Professor?" Lily asked, walking up to her.

"Yes dear?" McGonagall said, looking up at the approaching girl.

"May I borrow a lizard to practice transfiguring it into the umbrella? I worked on it, honest, but it could use just a few more minutes," Lily said earnestly.

"Why of course, dear. They're right over there," McGonagall replied, pointing to the side of the room. Who was she to refuse a student extra practice?

"Thank you Professor."

Lily walked over to the cabinet and selected a lizard to practice on. She walked back to her usual desk, set down the lizard and her books, and pulled out her wand. She took a deep breath, then muttered the incantation, pointing at the lizard. Nothing happened. Another deep breath, and she repeated the spell, this time with more confidence and forcefulness in her voice, willing the lizard into the umbrella. It worked. Lily smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened up. James Potter walked in, swaggering as if he owned the whole castle.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked, annoyed, when he stopped at her desk.

"I came in for extra practice, too," he said, sitting down.

"Then go get your own lizard," Lily retorted, focusing her attention back on the umbrella in front of her. She took a breath, and muttered the counter-spell. The handle of the umbrella became a lizard tail, but it was still an umbrella. She sighed, frustrated.

"You need to will it to take the shape you want," said Potter.

"I know that, Potter," Lily said through clenched teeth. "I know how to do it. I don't need your help."

"Whatever."

Lily pointed her wand at the umbrella and muttered the spell again, willing with her whole soul that the umbrella would be a lizard. Thank Merlin, it worked this time. Looking at Potter, who still hadn't moved from his seat opposite her, she smirked.

"I told you I didn't need help," she said.

"That was very good. Can you do it on the first try?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Of course I can. Watch."

She pointed her wand at the lizard, uttered a few words, and the lizard became a water pitcher. Lily smiled.

"Anyway..." said Potter, intruding on her proud moment. "I was wondering if you would please go with me to the Christmas Ball?"

"Potter, we've been over this before. I've said no the past gazillion times. Now won't be any different. You could have any girl in the school. Go ask one of your fan girls. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to go with you."

"Yeah, but I want to go with you. If you say no again, I'll just go by myself."

"By yourself?" she was confused. What was his deal?

"Yeah. I don't want some other girl. Especially one who will cling to me and fall all over me all night. And probably for weeks afterwards, too. I like you. You have dignity, respect, honor, pride, and you're really pretty, and I really like you, and I want to go to the Ball-"

"Oh shut up, Potter. I'll go with you. On one condition," she added, at the crazed, excited look coming into his eyes.

"Name any condition you like," James said, practically bouncing in his chair.

"You said I have dignity and honor. Don't try to...do anything that might be considered...inappropriate. Understand?"

"I don't think so. Could you be more specific?"

"No trying to touch me if I don't want you to. No trying to force me into anything. Or I will hex you into the next century. Now do you understand? Hands to yourself, basically. Holding hands is okay, but don't try anything. Got it?"

"Absolutely. I would never try to take advantage of you!" he responded, still bouncing.

"Okay. And no spreading rumors about us. Don't go shouting it off the North Tower. Don't tell Sirius or Remus or Peter. I want it to be a surprise. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." He really wanted to go shout about Lily's acceptance of him from the North Tower, but her wish was his command, after all. "I'll lock myself in my room if I have to in order to keep quiet. I promise!!"

"Good," Lily said, satisfied with his word. She turned back to the forgotten pitcher.


	2. Confession

"Alice? I need to talk to you," Lily said later that night.

"Sure, Lil. What is it?" asked Alice, always there for her best friend.

"I have a confession to make."

"Well, let's hear it," Alice said, impatient to hear this juicy bit of information.

"You have to swear you will never let anyone else know. Swear?" Lily asked, nervous about telling someone else her big news.

"Yes, yes, I swear! Are you gonna tell me or not?" It must be REALLY good information.

"I...I'mgoingtotheChristmasBallwithPotter," Lily said in a rush, blushing.

"Wait...," Alice, said, trying to puzzle out Lily's words. "Did you just say you're going to the Christmas Ball with Potter? _James_ Potter?" No frickin' way. She must have heard wrong.

"Um, yeah. What do you think?" Lily asked, shy.

"I think.......it's absolutely WONDERFUL!!!" gasped Alice, who suddenly got up and started twirling around the room. "You and Potter make SUCH a cute couple! I know you don't think so, but the whole school does, and I'm so happy! I wish I could tell...but I WON'T, because you asked me not to," she added, seeing the look of horror on Lily's face. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to keep it to myself. No matter what," Alice promised, crossing her heart.

"Good. When we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, will you please help me find a dress? I need your expert opinion."

"I'd be insulted if you went without me," said Alice, hugging Lily.

"Great. Now, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

And with that, both girls drifted off into slumber, dreaming of romantic stars, dancing, and the perfect dresses.


	3. Shopping TripHogsmeade

"We'll start with dresses, then shoes. You can borrow my makeup," said Alice, taking charge. She grabbed Lily by the hand and dragged her to Madame Millicent's Dress Shoppe. "She has the best stuff, and is friends with my mom, so she gives me a discount," explained Alice as she pushed open the door. A bell tinkled, and Madame Millicent came out of a back room.

"Why hello, Alice dear!" she said, giving Alice a hug and light kiss on each cheek.

"Hi Millie. This is my best friend, Lily Evans," Alice introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily," said Madame Millicent warmly.

"You too," replied Lily, immediately liking the woman. She seemed very genuine.

"We need dresses for the Christmas Ball," explained Alice. "I'm going with Frank, and Lily's going..."

"Alice!" cried Lily, scared that her friend would forget her promise of secrecy already and tell someone.

"Relax Lils, I wasn't going to tell her. I was going to say 'with a special someone', if you don't mind. Honestly Lily, you can trust me with secrets!" Alice said, miffed.

"Sorry Alice, it's just...it's a really big secret," apologized Lily, sheepish.

"Whatever. So, Millie, can you help us?" Alice asked, turning to the witch.

"You bet. Follow me, I have the perfect dress in mind for you, sweetie. It's a deep navy blue, with long sleeves, and...oh just come along, I'll show it to you." And with that, she led the two girls to a section of the store, towards the back.

"Now, where...Ah! here it is. What do you think?" asked Millicent, holding up the dress for inspection.

"Oh, Millie, it's gorgeous!" said Alice. "I'm gonna go try it on. Er, unless you want my help, Lily?"

"No, go ahead, Alice." Alice raced off to the dressing rooms in back.

"Do you know of something that might work for me?" asked Lily, shy.

"Hmm," said Millicent, studying Lily closely, tapping one finger against her chin in thought. "Maybe...no, her hair...beautiful, of course...I've got it!" said Millicent, snapping her fingers. "Follow me!"

She led the way to a different corner of the store. Once there, she started looking through racks, with a single-minded fury that amazed Lily.

"Here it is!" Millicent cried triumphantly. In her hands was the most beautiful gown Lily had ever set eyes on. It was a deep emerald green that she just _knew_ would match her eyes. It had a wide, curved neckline that was elegant and sexy without being so low-cut it would make her self-conscious the whole night. It had a fitted bodice and a skirt that hung to the floor, with exquisite designs sewed in gold threads.

"It...it's magnificent," came Lily's admiring reply. "Can I go try it on?"

"Of course! Do you remember where the fitting rooms are, dear?" asked Millicent, handing the dress to Lily.

"Yeah. Thanks, Madame Millicent," Lily replied, gently taking the dress.

"Oh, enough 'Madame Millicent'. Go ahead and call me Millie; all my friends do. I'll be over to help you girls in just one moment. There's something I have to do in the back room first, real quick."

Lily walked over to the dressing rooms, amazed with the dress. It was so...perfect.

"Hey Alice! You're never gonna believe what Millie found for me..." Lily said, approaching her friend, who was already in her gown and studying herself in the triple mirror.

"What...oh my gosh! It's gorgeous!" said Alice, also awestruck by the emerald green gown in Lily's arms.

"I'm gonna go try it on. Millie said she'll be over to help us in a minute, she had to do something in the back room first," Lily replied, stepping into the fitting room next to the one Alice had used.

She quickly shed her robes and pulled on the gown. It seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. She did a quick twirl. Bless Merlin, it even flared out while spinning. It was truly the most perfect dress in the world.

"Alice...what do you think?" asked Lily, stepping lightly out of the fitting room to stand beside her friend.

"Lily, you are drop-dead amazing! Beautiful! I, I can't even find the words to describe how you look! It's sheer elegance! Sophisticated, without being old...." Alice gushed on and on.

Finally, Millie walked into the room with a measure tape around her neck, pins in a pincushion around her wrist, and quill and parchment in her hands to make notations on, in case further fitting was required.

"Oh, girls, you look stunning!" she cried, walking up behind them. "We'll start with you, Alice, so Lily has a few more minutes to look at it. Now, do a little spin for me."

Alice spun quickly, smiling with delight.

"Slowly, dear, so I can get a good look at you," Millie said, also smiling.

But again, Alice spun rapidly, too fast for Millie to see.

"Here. You stand still, and I'll walk around you. Hmm, seems to fit very well...take the body in a little, you're such a skinny little thing...cuff the sleeves...hem the bottom, and it should be perfect!" Millie scribbled furiously on her parchment paper. She made the adjustments to Alice's dress, made more notes, and put pins on the sleeves and hem for later.

"Go take it off, and I'll make the alterations. Now, how about you, Lily dearest? Are you ready for me?" asked the kind woman.

Lily giggled, and walked over to Millie. Learning from Alice, Millie just walked slowly around Lily, nodding to herself, studying the fit from every angle.

"Well dear, I dare say this dress was put on this Earth just for you. It doesn't need any alterations at all," announced Millie when she completed her inspection.

"Go put your robes back on, and I'll ring these things up, dearie," said Millie, pushing Lily gently back into her dressing room.

Lily pulled the gown off and slipped her everyday clothes back on. She stepped out of the room, holding the dress lovingly in her arms. Alice and Millie were waiting for her, and together they headed to the front counter. Millie walked behind it and started making calculations.

"Okay. Because you're you, Alice, I'll take five Galleons off, and five off of your order, Lily, since you and Alice are practically sisters. So, that makes...seven Galleons, two sickles, and three knuts, each," said Millie, looking up.

The girls handed over their coins eagerly.

"Millie, we still have to shop for shoes, and enjoy Hogsmeade. Can you hold our dresses for us, here, and we'll pick them up on our way back to Hogwarts?" asked Alice.

"Not a problem, dears. I understand. Go have fun, and pick the dresses up when you're ready. I'll put them right here under the counter. If I'm busy, just come and take them with you," replied Millie with a benevolent smile. She understood the importance of these dresses.

"Thanks Millie!" Alice hugged her friend, Lily hesitantly did the same, and the walked out of the shop.

"So, where to next, Alice?" asked Lily when they were once again in the cold outdoors.

"Shoes!" cried Alice, and she started pulling Lily toward another shop.

In the store, they each found a pair of heels that would match their dresses and still be comfortable the whole night through.

"What a trip! I didn't think getting ready for a school dance would require so much work!" said Lily as she plopped down in her chair at the table she and Alice had grabbed at the Three Broomsticks. She handed Alice her butterbeer, and held it up for a toast.

"To us, the perfect dresses, and the dream of a perfect night," she said, tapping glasses with Alice and taking a sip.

When they finished their drinks, they wandered around Hogsmeade, enjoying the fresh air and excited atmosphere. At about three in the afternoon, they headed back to Millie's dress shop to pick up their purchases and head back to school.

They stepped in the door, and again the bell sounded. Millie was working with a small group of girls in the middle of the store, but looked up and saw the two girls walk in.

"Go ahead, girls. You know where they are," she called, and turned back to her current customers. The girls grabbed their dresses, and headed back out again, calling their thanks back to Millie, who was again making notations on a piece of parchment.

Just outside the door, the girls bumped into none other than James Potter and his friends, called the Marauders. They looked surprised to see the girls.

"Hey Evans. Alice," said James.

"Uh, hi. Bye!" Lily said, quickly walking away, Alice hot on her heels.

"Now what was that about?" asked Sirius. James had kept his promise to Lily about keeping their date (it felt so good to say the word, an involuntary smile spread across his face), and so Sirius had no idea what was going on.

"Not a clue," replied James, walking away.

Sirius glanced between the retreating figures of Alice and Lily, then back at James, and shook his head. He would never understand his friend. So instead, he slung his arms around James and Remus and said, "Who's up for one more round of butterbeers before we head back to good ol' Hogwarts?", and led the Marauders back to the Three Broomsticks.


	4. Getting Ready

**"Lily, can you do my hair? I don't trust anyone else, and you're just amazing with hair," said Alice, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and flannel pajama bottoms. The two friends, along with the other four girls in their dorm room, were getting ready for the dance. The night of the Christmas Ball.**

**"Of course, I'd be insulted if you let anyone else do your hair!" said Lily, stepping over to her friend, who was sitting in front of the commode and mirror that all the girls shared. She stood studying her friends hair for a minute, then looked back at the dress. **

**"I've got it! You need a sweptback look, neither completely up, nor completely down. I've got the perfect barrette to go with your dress. It's got blue sapphires on it that will match perfectly..." And with that, Lily set to work. Under her skilled hands, Alice's dark blonde hair was swept back into the barrette. She left Alice's bangs to frame her slightly round face. After adjusting them just so, she stepped back to study her handiwork. Satisfied, she handed a second mirror to Alice so her friend could see the back of her head.**

**"Oh, Lily, it's perfect! Now let me do yours."**

**"Okay," Lily said excitedly, sitting down on the stool Alice had just vacated.**

**"Lily, did you find a date after all?" asked Jessica, one of the other girls getting ready in the room. **

**"Yeah, I did," was the only answer she got. When she tried to find out who, Lily just closed her mouth, smiled, and shook her head.**

**"Hmm," said Alice, thinking. "What to do, what to do?..."**

**"Elegant, but, still me," said Lily, worried that Alice might go over the top.**

**"Yes, I think two side barrettes will do. You have any that'll match the dress?"**

**"Yeah, I do!" said Lily happily, walking over to her trunk to search for the two barrettes that had emeralds on them.**

**"Perfect!" said Alice, going back to work with the barrettes. **

**When Lily had done everyone's hair (she was the best, after all), Alice took out her bag of makeup.**

**"You first, Lily," she said with a devilish grin.**

**"Oh, alright. But go easy. I don't want to look fake or anything. Go for the natural look..." she said, trailing off, uncertain. She didn't usually wear any makeup, except maybe concealer and a little eye shadow.**

**"Trust me," said Alice confidently. Lily may have been a hair guru, but makeup was definitely Alice's department of expertise. She quickly opened her multitude of bags on the counter, then, selecting a brush and a pot of something gold, she set to work. **

**"Oh come on, Lily, come out already! We want to see how you look!" said Trish, one of the dorm girls. Everyone in their group of six knew Lily to not wear makeup, or anything too girly, so they were all desperate to see the transformation on their sister.**

**"Oh, alright," huffed Lily, opening the bathroom door. The girls were stunned. The gown was the perfect cut, elegant but young and fresh. Her hair, swept back on the sides, framed her face beautifully. And her face...Alice truly had a gift for these kinds of things. She had on gold eye shadow, which looked like it was part of her face, it blended so well. Her cheeks had the slightest tinge of pink, and her lips were a soft pink.**

**"What do you think?" she asked timidly.**

**"I think...I do bloody brilliant work," stated Alice, awestruck by the vision her friend had become.**

**"Shut up Alice. Your opinion doesn't count-you see me every day. Girls?"**

**"Stunning."**

**"Classy."**

**"Top-notch."**

**"First class."**

**"**_**Breathtaking**_**," breathed Trish, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "You are definitely going to blow your date into the next century with one look!"**

**"Oh stop it you guys. You're just over-exaggerating to make me feel better. I should rub this stupid makeup off-"**

**"NO!" five female voices shouted at once.**

**"Well, alright, if you insist," said Lily, rolling her eyes a little. "Well, no point standing around gaping at each other. Let's go downstairs." Nodding, four girls headed out the door to meet their dates. Alice and Lily hung back.**

**"You're really nervous, aren't you?" said Alice sympathetically.**

**"Yeah, I am. It's **_**Potter**_** for Merlin's sake," said Lily, sitting down on the edge of her bed.**

**"Lily, you'll be fine. You've mastered more hexes than an Auror! And Potter knows it, too. He won't try anything. And if you feel truly not okay, you can always come and find me!" reassured Alice. **

**"Thanks, Alice. You're a true sister to me," said Lily, touched by her friend's moving words.**

**"Come on Lils. Let's go meet the man of your dreams," said Alice, pulling Lily into a hug before ushering her out the dormitory door.**


	5. At the Ball

"Where is she?" asked Sirius, impatient as always.

"I told you, girls take a long time to get ready. Just wait a minute," explained Remus, irritated.

"Well, I wish she would hurry it along. I want to get inside. They have _food_," whined Sirius.

"Will you shut up? This is important to James. Even if he hasn't told us who the lucky girl is yet..." Remus tried to hint, gently elbowing James.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. It's been killing me. But there is no way I'm gonna spill, so just drop it already!" said James, anxious nerves making him snappish.

"Whoa, easy there Prongs. Didn't mean anything by it. Just curious," said Remus, quick to reassure his friend.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...the wait is killing me, too," said James, resuming his pacing.

"Easy mate. It's okay, I understand," said Remus, patting James's shoulder as he passed on his circuit. A few tense moments later, he said, "Hey, isn't that Alice Saline?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Sirius.

"I wonder why she's late coming down, is all," said Remus.

"What's she doing now?" said Sirius, confused. It looked like the girl was having a tug-o-war fight with an unseen opponent. And it was a dead tie. Then, she threw her hands up in defeat, and descended the stairs alone. Her eyes fell on her date and long-time boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, and she hurried over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away, she sent the top of the stairs an undignified "humph" and linked her arms in Frank's walking toward the ballroom.

"Well mates, it's been a blast waiting here with James digging a trench in the floor, but I'm heading inside. Anyone with me?" said Sirius.

"I'll go. No offense James, I'm kinda bored," said Peter.

"Go ahead, guys. I'll catch up. Remus, you staying or going?"

"Definitely staying. This could be interesting," said Remus thoughtfully. James nodded and resumed his pacing. Remus shook his head in exasperation, and turned his attention to the top of the Grand Stairway.

Suddenly, a girl hesitantly walked out from behind the corner and started descending the steps shyly. Remus's mouth dropped open in amazement. In a word, the girl was every man's dream come true.

"Uh, James? Look," breathed Remus, grabbing his friend and turning James's head to face the girl.

"By all that is Holy...Merlin...Lord...," gasped James. The girl was straight out of his daydreams. Perfection, personified.

"Who is she?" asked Remus.

James had seen the red hair, elegantly swept back, and knew instantly that she was his date. "That, mate," said James, "is my date. Lily Evans."

"Merlin," was all that managed to come out of Remus's mouth. He still couldn't believe it. James had been trying for years to get Lily Evans to go out with him. He thought James had finally given up on her. Apparently not, since, well.

The girl, Lily, reached the last ten steps. She finally looked up and, seeing James and Remus, smiled timidly, embarrassed at their staring.

James, snapping out of it slightly, walked to the last stair, and held his arm out to her with a bow.

"Oh stop it. You're embarrassing me even more," whispered Lily when she reached him, though she did accept the proffered arm.

"Lily, you look...Merlin...You look beautiful," said James, still grappling with coherent thought and speech.

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby, either. But remember what I said earlier about your hands and where they are and are not allowed, please," Lily said in his ear.

"Not a problem. Remus, you ready to go in now?" said James with a smile that was so wide it had to hurt.

"Yeah, sure," said Remus, still recovering from the shock.

They started walking to the ballroom. The ball had started fifteen minutes ago, so all the couples and wallflowers had already gone inside. Remus, in an effort to dramatize James and Lily's entrance, ran ahead to open the grand doors. He called out loudly, "If I may, I present the Head Girl, Lily Evans, and her escort, Head Boy James Potter!"

That caught everyone's attention. The music stopped suddenly, the dancers stood still and faced the door. Even all the teachers turned to look at the open doorway.

James, with an increasingly bashful Lily on his arm, entered the ballroom with a proud bearing and huge smile. Lily looked like she might faint. The stopped just inside the doors, looking around at the still and silent crowd while Remus shut the doors softly behind.

"Why are you all standing around? This is a celebration!" called James, still smiling. One by one, then in small groups, the students and faculty returned to their dancing and socializing.

"That was some entrance, huh?" James murmured to Lily.

"Yeah..." she breathed, still feeling slightly faint.

"You wanna dance?" James asked, excited now.

"S-s-sure," Lily replied, grasping hold of James's outstretched hand. He towed her over to the dance floor. She placed one hand on James's shoulder, the other hand still held his hand. They looked to the live orchestra. James nodded to the Concert Master, who nodded back, and he stood up and walked to the conductor. After a few whispered words, the conductor nodded and cut the orchestra off. He waited for the violinist to get back to his seat, then raised his hands to the 'ready' position. He looked around at the musicians, and, seeing that all were ready, he began conducting. A sweet, resonant chord started, then the piece built in intensity to a lulling, moving waltz.

"I love waltzes. Did you know they're among the most difficult of all the ballroom dances?" Lily asked, moved by the beautiful music.

"Mmm," was all James said as he guided the two around the dance floor with the grace and ease of a practiced dancer.

They swept round and round. Then, the music started to taper off gently. It ended with a final, sweet chord, then stopped. Couples across the dance floor pulled apart to applaud the musicians. The conductor turned around, bowed, then started another piece. And the night wore on.

James and Lily spent a good while on the dance floor, matching each other step for step gracefully and elegantly. During one particular piece, the other couples on the floor all moved to the edges to let the two young people move about in a silent, sweet duet of sorts. When it ended, everyone clapped, and James and Lily left the floor to get drinks. They'd been dancing for some time now, after all.

While they were sitting at a table, sipping their cups of punch, several people came up to them to congratulate them. Some even asked if they were officially going out.

"No, absolutely not," said Lily, anxious to set the record straight. He might be an amazing dancer, star Quidditch player, and good-looking, but there was no way she was going to date him. He pranked her too many times, and was always hexing innocent people in the hallways. Still...he was very graceful...and handsome... Stop that Lily, she told herself. She was so not going there.

"Hey Lily! James..." said Alice, sitting down beside Lily. "How is you guys' night going?"

"Swimmingly, thank you," said James, trying to impress Lily's best friend. It couldn't hurt the possibility of becoming Lily's boyfriend, James thought.

"That's great," said Frank, sitting on Alice's other side. "Alice and I were just going to step into the garden for a private, romantic stroll, and Alice wanted to see if you guys wanted to do the same?"

"We might. We're tired, we've been dancing since we got here, so we're just going to sit here for a few more minutes," said Lily, a little scared to go on a 'private romantic walk in the garden' with James.

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll catch you later," said Frank, who stood up. As they walked away, Alice turned and gave a Lily a look that said 'you better have something good to tell me later-go on that walk'. Lily rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"What's the matter, Lily flower?" said James, leaning forward on his elbows.

"What did you just call me?" Lily asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Um, Lily flower. Is that okay?" asked James, worried that he'd taken a step too far. He didn't want to offend her tonight of all nights.

"Yeah, it's okay," Lily said. It did have a kind of nice ring to it. And no one had ever called her that before. She thought it sweet and touching. "You want to go for a...a walk?"

"Alright," said James, standing up and reaching to assist Lily to her feet. They stood facing each other for a moment, then James took Lily's hand in his own, and headed for the gardens, hoping and praying that this still counted as keeping his hands to himself. They were just holding hands...what could be so bad about that? But Lily didn't pull away; she walked next to James as they made their way to the door.

"Hey, going off to snog your mystery girl?" asked Sirius, who hadn't seen James since he'd left to go to the Ball on time.

"Uh, Sirius, this is Lily Evans. My 'mystery girl'," James said, pulling on Lily's hand to bring her in front of him.

"No frickin' way!" said Sirius, staring at Lily, openmouthed.

"Moron," Lily muttered, then stomped angrily to the gardens without a glance back to see if James was following.

"Don't screw this up for me," James muttered at Sirius before hurrying after Lily.

When he caught up to her, he said, "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would..."

"It's okay, I know that was all Sirius, not you. But, sheesh, you'd think he thought I...whatever. Let's just forget about him. Still want to go for a walk with me?"

"Absolutely." What a stupid question.

They rejoined hands, and set off in the direction of the rose garden. As they walked among the beautiful, brightly colored, and multitudinous flowers, their gate slowed. Lily rested her head on James's shoulder as they walked, and sighed. The night was just...so perfect.

James was thrilled with the way things were going. Flowers, evening, stars, the girls of his _dreams_ holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder...it couldn't get any more perfect than this. James sighed in contentment.

When they reached a small, made-for-two bench in a niche among the flowers, they walked over to it and sat down. Because of its size, they sat right up against each other, no space in between. Lily yawned and closed her eyes, returning her head to its former position on James's shoulder. She was wiped out from the events of the evening.

They sat like that for some time. James started playing with Lily's hair, and she cracked open one eye to give him a questioning look. He only smiled at her and continued running his hands through her hair. She decided it felt good, and closed her eye again, letting him do what he wanted. James was glad. This, running his hands through Lily's hair, had seemed like an unattainable dream a few days ago. And now, here he was, doing just that.

After a few minutes, James glanced at his watch. "Merlin!" he breathed. It was 11:38. The dance was over at 11:30. They'd better get to the Common room, quickly. He reached over and gently shook Lily's shoulder. She'd fallen asleep.

"Mm...wha?" she said, a little groggy.

"We have to go back to the Common room. It's late, and the dance ended ten minutes ago," whispered James in her ear.

"Mm-kay," Lily, said sitting up and stretching. James smiled as he stood up and stretched as well. He offered her his hand, which she took with a smile. They walked to Gryffindor Tower together, swinging their joined hands, smiles on their faces. When they reached the portrait of the Lady, Lily said, almost in a trance, "Corcovado," the password for that year. It was a Muggle easy jazz song that she loved. They climbed through the hole to find the room deserted.

They walked over to the stairways that led to the dorm rooms. At the foot of her stairway, Lily turned around to say goodnight and thank you to James, only to find him a few centimeters away. Surprised, she looked up into his eyes, looking for an explanation. Big mistake. His eyes were a beautiful hazel, and filled with a depth and longing. Lost in his eyes, she unconsciously moved closer to him. Before she could even blink, he pressed his mouth gently onto hers in the most gentle of kisses. He pulled back and whispered, "Thank you for the most wonderful night of my life, Lily Evans."

"No, thank you," she whispered back, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him back. She stayed a little longer, but pulled back and walked up her stairway. "Good night, James," she said, not turning around.

"Good night, Lily. Sleep tight," he said, and walked up his staircase.


	6. Goodnight

"Well? You goin' to tell us, or do we have to drag it out of you, mate?" said Sirius as soon as James walked in the door of their dorm room.

"Lemme get changed, then I'll tell you," said James, grabbing his pajamas off his bed and heading for the bathroom. When he came back out, questions bombarded him from every bed, where his roommates were all sitting up, looking at him in awe and confusion.

"So, what happened?" asked Remus.

"We danced. We walked in the garden. That's all," James replied.

"Don't lie to us, Prongs. There's more to this story," said Sirius suspiciously.

"You're right. There is more to the story. But I'm not telling. I'm going to go to sleep now," James said smugly, snuggling into his pillow and letting out a contented sigh.

Try as they might, the other boys were unable to get anything more out of him. He was dead asleep, and wasn't going to wake up for many hours. Giving up, they went back to sleep themselves. They could grill him tomorrow morning....

"Lily! Tell me _everything_," said Alice, excited.

"Let me put my pajamas on first!" Lily laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay, but hurry up!" Alice was bouncing on her bed in anticipation.

Lily walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and pulled down her comforter. She climbed in, ready to let sleep claim her for the next ten hours.

"Spill," demanded Alice, poking her in the shoulder.

"We danced. We walked in the garden. That's all," Lily replied on a yawn.

"There's more to this story," Alice said accusingly.

"You're right, there is. But right now, I'm going to sleep. You can ask me about it later. I promise. But Alice, I'm exhausted." And with that, Lily snuggled deeper into her bed and floated off to Dreamland.


	7. The Morning After, part 1

**"Come on Lily, you owe me big!" said Alice, shaking Lily to get her to wake up.**

**"Mmm...sleep," mumbled Lily. She never wanted to wake up from the dream she was having. James had just kissed her again...**

**"Lily! Get up!" Now Alice was impatient.**

**"Ugh, if you weren't my best friend, you'da been hexed into next week, you know that, right?" Lily asked, finally sitting up and stretching her arms over her head.**

**"But we are best friends, and best friends tell each other their secrets!" **

**"Over breakfast. You know I need a few minutes to wake up first," groaned Lily.**

**"Fine. Get dressed and brush your teeth. I'll be waiting for you downstairs," and with that, she was out the door.**

**Lily groaned. Knowing Alice as she did, it could be several weeks before she was allowed to stop rehashing every twitch of the hand and blink of the eye that happened last night. Alice was a stickler for details. Sighing, she got up to get dressed, brush her teeth, and generally make herself presentable. **

**Satisfied with her appearance, Lily made her way down to the Common room. She saw Alice at the portrait hole, tapping her foot and glancing at her watch every few seconds. Honestly, Lily thought, I don't take **_**that**_** long to get ready.**

**Spotting her best friend, Alice let a huge grin stretch across her face as she waited for Lily to make her way over to her.**

**"Come on, now, tell me **_**everything**_**. I want to know all that was said, done, and seen. Get started," she demanded.**

**"Well, after you left, it took me a few minutes to gather my wits enough to go down the staircase," Lily started. She recounted her descent to James and Remus, their grand entrance into the ballroom, the dancing, the walk in the garden, the staying past the time the dance ended, and the quiet walk back to the Tower.**

**"Are you **_**sure**_** you didn't leave anything out?" Alice asked suspiciously. She knew Lily too well.**

**"Oh, you got me," Lily said, taking a sip of orange juice. She took another bite of cereal, then told Alice about the kiss. Well, kiss**_**es**_**, actually.**

**"No way!" she shrieked, smiling and bouncing.**

**"Keep it down, will you?" Lily asked, looking around to see if anyone was giving them funny looks. A few were, but they turned around with a shrug.**

**"Okay, okay, it's just so romantic! He...then you...and not a second look back...oh, Lily, it sounds absolutely dreamy!" Alice sighed, a look of longing on her face.**

**"It was," Lily whispered. "But, I don't know if I can face him today. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm just another girl, won over? I don't want my heart broken, Alice. I refuse to let that happen."**

**"Easy, Lily. You won't get your heart broken. But if you do, you can always hex him into hyperspace. And, you know I'm always there for you," Alice added hastily, seeing the look on Lily's face.**

**"Thanks, Alice," Lily sighed. Her friend was a hopeless romantic. She was a great friend, but her head was up in space when it came to boys. **

**"I'm going to go to class now," Lily announced, taking a last swig of her orange juice. She gathered her books, stood up, and headed for the door of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, she ran into none other than...James Potter, on his way in.**


	8. The Morning After, part 2a

"Good morning!" James said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi James," Lily whispered, blushing, wishing she were invisible. The entire Great Hall had somehow gone completely silent.

"You going to class already?" James asked, seemingly oblivious to the deafening silence of the room.

"Um, yes. Well, bye," Lily said hastily, trying to escape into the relative safety and comfort of the hallway.

Unfortunately, James had other ideas. He slung his arm around her shoulders, as though he had every right in the world to do so, and said, "Well, I'll walk you there."

"Thank you, but, really, that's not necessary. I know how to get to Charms all by myself," Lily muttered into his ear.

"No need to be snappish, Lily-kins. I'll walk you there anyway. My treat," James said, and with that, he marched out into the hallway, still holding onto Lily. The students in the Great Hall were confused for a minute, looking at each other and whispering. Then, shrugging the incident off as typical Marauder behavior, they returned to their breakfasts.

"Well, I'm starved, so I'm going to go eat. Who's with me?" said Sirius.

"Right. Starving," said Remus, still unsure whether or not he should tail James to make sure he didn't do something stupid. But he was hungry, and James was a big boy, so he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Sirius and Peter.

"Let's take bets," announced Sirius halfway through the meal.

" 'bout what?" asked Peter around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude," admonished Remus. "But, still, bets about what?"

"James and Lily, of course," said Sirius with a devilish grin.

"Okay, I bet...three Chocolate Frogs and five Sugar Quills that James tries to kiss her, and she hexes him for it," said Remus with a grin.

"I see your Frogs and Quills, and raise you two Whoopee cushions that he manages a snogging session lasting no shorter than five minutes by the end of the week," said Sirius. "Peter?"

"Oh, well, my mum doesn't really condone betting-"

"Okay, it's you and me, Remus," said Sirius, mostly glad that Peter wasn't participating. He was such a sissy. Sirius didn't even know why they were friends.

"Deal," said Remus, and he stuck out his hand to Sirius.

"Deal," said Sirius, shaking Remus's proffered hand.


	9. The Morning After, part 2b

**"Uh, James?" asked Lily, still bright red.**

**"Yes?" **

**"Why are you trying to embarrass me into the afterlife?" **

**"What?!" Now he was confused. Was she dying? "Are you dying?"**

**"What? No! I'm not dying! What gave you that idea?"**

**"You said something about the afterlife," said James, puzzled.**

**"Yes, in the sense that you are humiliating me in front of the whole school and I want to just die of shame, but of course, that isn't possible, so I-"**

**"You talk too much," said James, and he leaned in to kiss her. **

**Needless to say, it caught Lily by surprise. But, he was so gentle, and sweet, and he **_**was**_** being gallant and walking her to class. Not to mention he was skipping breakfast to do so. He was a teenage boy, after all. He must be starving. But, that wasn't important. What was important was the feel of his mouth moving with hers. Yes, with hers. She was kissing him right back. But, after a minute, she broke away, embarrassed in case someone came along and saw them.**

**"James Potter, try that again, and I'm gonna hex you so-" **

**Suddenly, there was a shout from behind them.**

**"Yes! I win!" said a voice. A voice that undoubtedly belonged to one Sirius Black.**

**"What?" asked Lily, running a shaking hand through her red hair. **

**"Oh no you do not win. That wasn't a full five minutes," came Remus's calm voice.**

**"What on Earth are you two talking about?" asked James, perplexed.**

**"I bet that you two would snog for at least five minutes before the end of the week. But Remus bet that you would try to kiss her and she would hex you into next week," explained Sirius, grinning. "And, I win, because you managed a make-out session before the end of the week!"**

**"Nuh-uh!" argued Remus. "**_**I**_** win, because he tried to kiss her without her consent! **_**And**_**, she threatened to hex him! Therefore, **_**I**_** win the bet."**

**"Guys! I cannot believe you bet on us!" said James, smiling in spite of himself. He wasn't really mad. Heck, he would have done the same thing to Remus or Sirius.**

**"You...bet..." Lily was still in shock. **

**"Yeah, we bet. And three Chocolate Frogs, five Sugar Quills, and two Whoopee cushions are on the line, so we need to get this sorted," said Sirius, all business.**

**"Chocolate Frogs...?" said Lily, faint.**

**"Yeah, and five-"**

**"We get it, Sirius, you have a lot at stake here," said James, serious. He didn't know his friends were willing to bet so much on him. **

**"Yeah, and I win," said Remus.**

**"No, I win," said Sirius, ready to fight Remus for it.**

**"Neither of you win," announced James.**

**"Huh?" Sirius and Remus asked simultaneously.**

**"I said, neither of you wins. Yeah, I kissed Lily without her knowing consent. But it wasn't for five full minutes. You both lose," explained James. "Anyone else in on this little bet that we need to know about?"**

**"We asked Peter, but he didn't want to," said Sirius, chafed about losing the bet, even though no one won, either. "So what do we do now?"**

**"Well, I'm going to walk Lily to Charms, **_**alone**_**," emphasized James. "I don't really care what you two do now. Just, no more bets. You're upsetting Lily-kins."**

**"Don't call me that," said Lily, gathering her wits. "And don't you EVER make bets about me or my friends EVER AGAIN. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" she thundered. She was absolutely outraged with the boys' behavior. **

**"All right, all right, no more bets. Happy?" asked Sirius, pouting. Lily just zapped the fun out of James possibly having a romantic relationship that lasted more than two weeks. **

**"No, I'm not. But I thank you for not betting anymore. Now, I'm going to class," she took a deep breath, glared at each of the three boys slowly, then turned on her heel and stalked off to Charms, seething mad.**


End file.
